Sins
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Namun, aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, Kacchan. Aku, mencintaimu. Selalu.. KatsuDeku. Villain!Deku. Warning (s) inside.


**Boku no Hero Academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Sins©Shin Aoi**

 **Bakugō Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. Typo(s). BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Villain!Izuku. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia. Modificated Canon. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada.**

 **If you didn't like this story, just click x button on your PC or Phone. Thanks.**

* * *

Ia terlahir sebagai anak yang tidak normal dari yang lain. Jika mereka mempunyai ciri khas maka dirinya tidak. Sebagai ganti hal itu, ia mempunyai kekuatan, kegigihan dan keuletan. Dirinya sadar jika ia harus lebih berusaha lebih keras dibandingkan orang lain yang ada disekitarnya demi mencapai mimpi terbesar yang diidamkan; menjadi pahlawan nomor satu seperti idolanya, All Might.

Ia bernama Midoriya Izuku.

Memiliki seorang teman masa kecil yang sudah tumbuh bersamanya sejak balita. Izuku sangat mengagumi lelaki itu dan berharap jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan menjadi duo kombi pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia. Berdiri disampingnya sebagai partner dengan bangga. Namun ia salah, harapan yang diingankan perlahan membunuhnya perlahan. Semua terjadi ketika lelaki itu mengetahui jika Izuku tidak memiliki ciri khas apapun.

Sikapnya berubah menjadi kasar.

"Mati saja kau! Makhluk tidak berguna." Itu adalah salah satu kalimat yang rutin dilontarkan Bakugō untuk dirinya.

Jika hanya sederetan kalimat cacian, hinaan lalu kekerasan terhadap fisiknya, Izuku masih dapat menahan. Tetapi bagaimana dengan pelecehan seksual?

Ia tidak mengerti. Banyak sekali lelaki di kelasnya sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama, menyebut kalau Izuku itu sangatlah cantik dan manis melebihi dari seorang perempuan sekalipun. Terlebih jika fakta tentang dirinya yang merupakan anak tanpa ciri khas sudah menjadi rahasia umum disana. Ia yang seperti itu menggoda untuk disiksa dan dijadikan samsak tinju gratisan untuk melepas penat.

Suatu saat ada waktu dimana ia goyah terhadap pendiriannya sendiri. Hal itu terjadi ketika ia berada di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertamanya. Hari itu hujan turun membasahi bumi. Seorang lelaki bersurai _ash blonde_ menarik dirinya menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah yang letaknya berada di ujung gedung utama.

Tubuh mungilnya dibanting kearah tembok begitu saja oleh lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya disana. Perlahan, jemari panjang lelaki itu terulur kearah wajahnya. Ia bingung, lelaki yang bernama Bakugō Katsuki yang merupakan teman semasa kecilnya membelai pipi berbintik Izuku pelan.

Hingga sebuah seringaian keji menghiasi wajahnya dan dengan cepat jemari tangan lelaki bernetra _crimson_ itu berpindah ke leher Izuku dan mencekiknya. Biner kehijauan Izuku membola, dicekik secara tiba-tiba seperti itu siapa yang tidak terkejut?

Bakugō menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Ia sangat bahagia sekali melihat bagaimana air mata mengalir melewati kedua biner _emerald_ milik Izuku dan juga nafasnya yang terputus belum lagi suara cicitan yang lelaki mungil itu keluarkan, menyuruh agar ia menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Kac-chan..g-guh..l-le-pha-s.. ghh."

Izuku memukul-mukul dada Bakugō yang terbalut gakuran hitamnya dan juga sesekali kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan cekikan Bakugō dari lehernya dengan mencakar-cakar pergelangan tanga lelaki bersurai pirang pucat itu.

"Deku.."

Bakugō berbisik rendah, ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Izuku dan sedikit melonggarkan cekikan tangannya. Ia menjilat pelan daun telinga Izuku dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat disana. Bakugō menyeringai mendapati ekspresi terkejut lelaki mungil yang berada dihadapannya itu. Air mata semakin tumpah ruah dari manik kehijauan pemuda itu.

"Tidak.. Kacchan.. k-kumohon.. l-lakukan a-apapun asal j-jangan i-itu.. k-kau bisa m-memukulku s-sesukamu.. t-tapi j-jangan l-lakukan i-itu.."

Seringaian yang tadi bertengger diwajah Bakugō perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan mengeratnya kembali cekikan di leher Izuku. Sepasang iris sewarna darah segar pemuda itu menatap Izuku nyalang.

"Kau berani membantahku, Deku?"

* * *

.

.

Setelah itu, yang diingat Izuku hanyalah teriakannya yang teredam derasnya hujan. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Terlebih bagian bawahnya. Ia merasa dihancurkan luar-dalam. Ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Padahal Izuku sangat mengagumi lelaki itu, ia mengidolakannya, ia menyukai semua tentangnya, ia ... mencintainya. Ia hanya ingin mendapat pengakuan dari lelaki itu, ia ingin berdiri disampingnya.

Namun apa yang ia dapat dengan mencintai pria itu? Selama ini hanyalah penderitaan yang ia dapat. Padahal, ia sedikit berharap jika lelaki itu bersikap sedikit lebih baik kepada dirinya. Sedikit saja.. mungkin jika lelaki itu meminta dirinya mati, ia pun akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya.

 _Aku ingin mati.._

Dibawah derasnya hujan, Izuku perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini, hingga sebuah derap langkah kaki yang menginjak genangan air dihadapannya membuat dirinya kembali tersadar dan perlahan kembali membuka mata dan menatap siapa gerangan yang tengah berada didepannya.

Dengan tatapan kosong, Izuku menatap sepasang sepatu kets berwarna merah terang yang ternodai oleh lumpur kotor dan tengah berdiam dihadapannya. Lalu yang Izuku lihat selanjutnya adalah orang itu mengulurkan keempat jari tangannya.

Izuku mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Netra hijaunya membola begitu melihat senyum misterius yang disajikan pria bersurai _light blue_ nyaris keabuan itu. Izuku masih terdiam menatap keempat jari tangan lelaki itu yang masih terulur dihadapannya. Hingga ia berkata,

"Bergabunglah denganku. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Lelaki dengan bekas luka gores dileher dan juga sudut bibirnya itu tertawa gila. "Bukankah kau membenci dunia ini? Ingin lari dari kenyataan? Dan juga.. bukankah kau ingin mati?"

 _Bukankah kau ingin mati?_

Perkataan pria itu berulang-ulang dikepalanya. Izuku merasa telinganya mendadak berdenging dan dengan refleks lelaki mungil itu menutup kedua telinganya. Lelaki bersurai keabuan itu berjongkok dan menatap penuh minat kearah Izuku yang sepertinya telah kehilangan pendirian hidupnya.

Tangan pucat lelaki itu menyentuh pipi Izuku dengan berhati-hati agar kelima jarinya tidak menyentuh pipi Izuku. Perlahan lelaki itu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Izuku. Bibir yang terlihat kering itu berbisik,

"...keinginan kecilmu, akan kukabulkan."

* * *

.

.

Bunga sakura bermekaran di musim semi tahun ini. Begitu pun dengan Yuuei Academy yang tengah mengadakan tes penerimaan siswa baru. Hingga tidak terasa jika hampir satu semester pun berjalan dengan tenang. Namun tidak bagi Bakugō, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan situasi ini.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya telah menghilang. Samar-samar, setiap kali ia tertidur Bakugō selalu memimpikan siluet sosok dengan surai hijau bergelombang yang memunggungi dirinya. Ia merasa telah melakukan sesuatu padanya tapi ia tidak ingat.

Saat ujian masuk Yuuei ia mengalami kecelakaan yang terasa janggal dan menyebabkan sebagian ingatannya hilang. Namun, sifat pemarah lelaki itu tetaplah melekat erat pada pribadinya dan jangan lupakan sifat brengseknya pula.

Saat ini, Bakugō yang merupakan salah satu murid dari kelas 1-A bersama dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain berangkat menuju ke USJ untuk melakukan latihan simulasi penyelamatan. Saat sampai disana, semuanya berjalan lancar dan aman terkendali tetapi, tiba-tiba saja seluruh lampu penerangan di kawasan USJ meledak. Lalu, sebuah asap berwarna ungu kehitaman pun menyelimuti alun-alun USJ.

Guru pengawas kelas 1-A yaitu, Aizawa Shōta dan juga Jū san-go mengatakan bahwa mereka―sekumpulan manusia dengan berbagai quirk―adalah _villain_.

Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan.

.

.

Lelaki bernama Shigaraki Tomura yang merupakan otak dari penyerangan itu pun memperkenalkan dengan resmi bahwa _The League of Villains_ telah terlahir dan memilih untuk menyerang murid Yuuei sebagai debut pertamanya.

"Shigaraki Tomura. Sebagian dari bawahan kita telah dihabisi oleh murid-murid Yuuei itu. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang sangat berbakat dan dapat menjadi ancaman bagi kita."

"Musnahkan bocah-bocah itu dengan _n_ _ōmu_ yang kubawa, Kurogiri."

Tanpa mengungkapkan banyak kata, Kurogiri pun menuruti perintah Shigaraki Tomura yang tampak sedikit sibuk karena ia tengah melawan _Eraser Head_ yang nampak kewalahan melawan dirinya dan _nōmu_ yang ada disampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara ledakan membabi buta yang berasal dari belakang Shigaraki Tomura. Netra _crimson_ yang tertutupi topeng berbentuk tangan itu menatap seorang pemuda bersurai _ash blonde_ yang tengah menghajar bawahannya.

Shigaraki menggeretakkan giginya kesal. " A-ah.. anak-anak zaman sekarang sangatlah hebat eh? Aliansi Penjahat telah dibuat malu jadinya."

Lelaki bersurai _light blue_ itu menghela nafas pelan. Kepalanya menoleh begitu melihat pemuda yang tadi menjadi objek pengamatannya pun berlari kearah dirinya.

"Oi, apakah ia lelaki yang kau ceritakan itu?" Shigaraki menatap lelaki mungil yang berdiri disampingnya, ia mengenakan _vest_ hitam dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna hijau gelap senada warna rambutnya.

"Um.. benar sekali. Shigaraki- _kun_." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Shigaraki dengan itonasi riang namun terdengar hampa.

Netra kehijauannya bersibobrok dengan milik Bakugō yang tengah memfokuskan daya ledak ditangannya ke arah Shigaraki, lelaki mungil itu menyeringai. "Izinkan aku menggunakan kekuatan ini, Shigaraki- _kun_."

Shigaraki hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan dan menggerakkan jarinya begitu melihat Bakugō sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Bos terakhir eh?! MATI KAU!"

Bakugō berlari kearah Shigaraki dan bersiap meledakkan wajah pemuda itu, namun dicegah oleh seorang lelaki bersurai hijau gelombang dengan segaris senyum manis diwajah seraya menghempaskan tubuh Bakugō dengan jentikan pusaran angin yang ia buat dari kedua jari tangannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kacchan.."

Senyum itu.. Bakugō merasa jika tubuhnya mendadak sulit digerakkan begitu melihat senyum lelaki dihadapannya. Kepalanya terasa seperti dihujam ribuan jarum hingga ingatan yang selama ini dilupakannya pun muncul ke permukaan dengan berurutan bagaikan klise sebuah film.

Pukul. Tendang. Caci maki. Membakar sebuah buku catatan. Hingga perlakuan hinanya di halaman belakang sekolahnya saat hujan deras mendera.

"Sepertinya kecelakaan itu benar-benar membuatmu lupa padaku eh, Kacchan?"

Bakugō mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kearah Izuku yang masih tersenyum kearahanya.

"Sepertinya manipulasi itu benar-benar berhasil _ne_ , Shigaraki- _kun_? Walaupun ketika melihat wajahku ia kembali mendapatkan ingatannya." Izuku tersenyum kearah Shigaraki dan dibalas tepukan lembut dikepalanya oleh lelaki itu.

"Deku.. k-kenapa.. _v-villain_?"

Bakugō masih mencerna keadaan sekitarnya lebih lanjut. Namun, kegiatan memikirnya diganggu oleh Kaminari yang tiba-tiba saja menarik lengannya agar menjauh dari Izuku dan Shigaraki.

"Lepaskan aku, muka bodoh sialan! Mati kau!" Bakugō mengumpat kesal dan membuat perempatan kekesalan muncul di dahi si _quirk_ listrik.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku, Bakugō! Kau tahu _'kan_ , mereka itu _villain_!" Kaminari membalas teriakan Bakugō dengan sengit dan direspon oleh decihan kesal lelaki _ash blonde_ tersebut.

"D-Deku! B-brengsek! K-kenapa kau menjadi bagian dari mereka?!"

Bakugō berteriak kearah Izuku yang masih tersenyum manis kearahnya. Senyum manis yang terlihat begitu kosong dan menyesakkan. Perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Bakugō mmbuat Kaminari mendelik terkejut.

"O-oi.. Bakugō.. s-salah satu d-dari _villain_ i-itu, k-kenalanmu?!"

"Berisik, muka bodoh! Sialan.. Deku?! Apa-apaan _quirk_ itu hah?!"

Izuku berjalan perlahan kearah Bakugō, ia tidak takut jikalau pun lelaki itu menyerang dirinya. Ia bisa saja menangkis ledakan Bakugō menggunakan _quirk_ nya.

"Kacchan.. Ah.. tentang _quirk_ ini? Ini adalah _quirk_ yang kudapatkan dari seseorang. Ia memberikanku dengan imbalan aku harus memberikan seluruh hidupku untuknya. Menakjubkan bukan?"

Bakugō tidak dapat berkata-kata, ia merasa lidahnya begitu kelu hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan aku mati sejak dulu?"

 _Mati? Deku.. mati?_

 **Mati saja kau! Makhluk tidak berguna.**

"Selamat, Kacchan. Keinginanmu sudah terkabul. Mungkin tubuh dari Midoriya Izuku tidak mati. Tetapi untuk jiwa dan hatinya, ia telah lama mati."

Hingga suara teriakan dari Shigaraki menggema dan meminta Izuku untuk bergegas kembali ke markas lewat _warp gate_ milik Kurogiri karena lelaki bersurai keabuan itu merasa jika mereka sudah cukup untuk membuat kekacauan dan mengumumkan keberadaannya pada dunia.

"Nah, Kacchan.. aku ingin sekali menjadi pahlawan seperti All Might. Tapi, sungguh mustahil eh? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal.. dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak mengharapkan permintaan maaf darimu Kacchan. Namun, aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, Kacchan. Aku, mencintaimu. Selalu.."

Izuku berbisik seraya membelai pipi Bakugō lembut dengan air mata yang menetes dari sebelah matanya. Lalu, sepasang kakinya pun melangkah pergi dari hadapan lelaki bersurai _ash blonde_ yang hanya diam mematung dan membiarkan lelaki mungil bersurai kehijauan itu meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang abadi.

"Saat bertemu kembali, aku adalah musuhmu. Dan jika waktu itu tiba, jangan ragu untuk membunuhku ne, Kacchan."

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Bakugō Katsuki melihat senyum tulus seorang Midoriya Izuku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kawaranai kono kimochi o taisetsu ni omou**

 **One-Sided Love – Kagamine Len**

* * *

 _ **a/n : err.. kesambet apaan kali, Ao bikin OS ginian. Bawaannya KatsuDeku angst mulu dah ;;;; walopun gak angst-angst amat /apa Well, semoga suka!**_

 _ **Dan juga.. saya fans si kembar Kagamine :3 /tebarkembang**_

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


End file.
